Stevonnie kills everyone
by cknibbs12
Summary: Stevonnie will end it all for everyone in Beach City
1. Chapter 1

Stevonnie Kills Everyone

Author's note: Steven and Connie are about 18 and 17

It was just another day in Beach City. Greg had just finished making breakfast, when Steven and Connie came in.

"What were you two doing outside so early in the morning?" Greg asked.

"Uhh… nothing we were just watching the sunrise" Steven replied.

Greg was a bit surprised but glad. "Well breakfast is ready if you're hungry"

"Thanks" Steven and Connie said. They then proceeded to eat breakfast with Greg and Amethyst.

But then Pearl came in through the warp pad. "Guys, we have another mission."

Amethyst gulped down all her food at once and ran towards the warp pad with Garnet. Steven and Connie had just started eating so Pearl told them they could stay. It didn't take long for Steven and Connie to finish eating.

Greg opened the door and said "I'm gonna head over to the car wash and get it started for today.  
"Can we come with you? I've always wanted to learn how it works." Steven asked.

Greg was surprised again "Sure!" They then all went to the car wash. When they got there, a few cars had just arrived to get cleaned. Greg, Steven, and Connie quickly went inside.

"So you press this button first, to turn on the lights, then this button" Greg began explain how the wash works to Steven and Connie. After listening to Greg teach them, Steven and Connie went to a different room in the in the Car Wash while Greg was busy helping the customers. They looked around until they found a few toolboxes. They took one, went out the back door and walked back to Steven's house.

When they got there, Steven checked to see if the gems had returned from their mission yet. "We're clear Connie."

Connie came in with the toolbox and followed Steven. The two of them went into the basement. The basement wasn't too small. It was big enough that Steven and Connie could walk around in and had a few other boxes and of random items they had hidden in there. Steven turned on the light and made sure the basement door was fully closed so nobody could hear them. Steven then opened a much bigger box.

"All right here's the suit. We just need to finish the jet pack and we're done". After an hour of work, the suit was finished. Connie grabbed a box she'd hidden in the corner.

"What's in there" Steven asked.

"It's a pistol I call the "Ace of Spades". Connie said. "I saw it in a video game somewhere"

"All right now we just need to set up all the bombs to put around the house" Steven said. Just then they heard Garnet Amethyst and Pearl return from their mission. Steven and Connie quickly got out of the basement and went up stairs so the gems wouldn't notice anything.  
Pearl saw them and said "How was everything while we were gone?"

"Good, just another normal day". Steven replied.

"Great. Have Peridot and Lapis returned yet?"

Connie looked out the window "No we haven't seen any sign of them today. But I do see Greg."  
Greg came inside and said "So are you all ready to start game night?"

"Yes!" Steven and Connie both replied excitedly.

"All right then I'll go get the games while you guys set up the extra table". Greg said as he went to the game closet. Then they heard Peridot and Lapis arrive.

Greg saw them and said "Hey we're about to start a game of Risk. Want to join?"

"What's Risk?" asked Peridot

"It's a war game. You goal is to conquer the world." Greg began to explain to everyone how the game worked. Peridot, Lapis, Greg, Amethst, Pearl, Steven, Connie, and Garnet all went to the extended table. There were 7 people but the game was only meant for 6. Steven and Connie fused into Stevonnie so there were only 6 people and everyone could play. Everyone chose their teams and the game began.

Greg and Garnet got off to a great start. Taking out Lapis first.

Several times Pearl pointed out how some of the continents were not the correct size. "Australia shouldn't be that close to Asia. Iceland isn't that big. They made the U.S. too small."

Peridot was close to losing and asked: "why can't I use any real weapons? This isn't war"

Stevonnie replied "It's just a game. It's not meant to be taken literally."

Garnet took out Amethyst. "Ehh I'll go eat something while you guys finish." Amethyst said.

Stevonnie finally got Peridot. "Oh clod!" Peridot said as she lost.

Greg beat Pearl as she complained about the odds of winning and losing.

Greg's armies were cornered in Australia until he used his cards to get more armies and beat Stevonnie. Eventually Garnet won. She'd been using her future vision to predict everyone's moves. It was getting late so they cleaned up the games. Greg said he was going to sleep soon and told Steven that he should walk Connie home.

"Can I stay at Connie's house tonight?" Steven asked

"If Ms. Maheswaran is okay with it then yes" Greg replied

Steven began packing what he needed into his backpack. When everyone had left the room, Steven and Connie went back to the basement. They filled Connie's backpack with bombs they had recently made. They were going to set them around the town. They'd been using Peridots tools and technology to make the bombs much more powerful. When they arrived at Connie's house, Ms. Maheswaran was okay with Steven staying the night.

That night while everyone was asleep Steven and Connie began making plans for the bombs.

"We'll set one here, behind the Big Donut." Steven said.

"And another under one of the games at the Arcade" Connie said.

Together they mapped out where they were going to set the bombs and packed up everything for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven and Connie decided to go to the Big Donut for breakfast and so they could begin placing the bombs.

"Hey guys what can I get for you today?" Lars asked as Steven and Connie walked in.

"2 Chocolate donuts" Connie said.

Sadie handed them the donuts "Have a nice day!"

Steven and Connie sat down at one of the tables to eat. While they were sitting they stuck one of the bombs on the underside of the table. They continued throughout Beach city, planting bombs and having some fun along the way. They went to Funland Arcade and played a game of Pac-man, and set a bomb there. They saw Onion there trying to steel tickets out of the game consoles. Connie was about to pick up her bag to leave with Steven when she noticed Onion searching through it.

"Onion no!" Connie said. Onion grabbed something out of the bag and ran away. Steven tried to follow him until he realized Onion had stolen one of the bombs.  
"Oh well. He's kind of helped us."

After a few hours they were almost finished setting the bombs. Just 1 more to go. Setting a bomb or 3 at Steven's house.

Then Steven heard his cell phone ring. Steven answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Steven it's Saddie. I found a small bag of stuff that must have fallen out of your backpack. I think it's yours because I found a few family photos in it. There's more in the bag but I haven't looked in it."

Steven replied "Oh thanks we're on our way." Steven and Connie ran to the Big Donut. "What could they have dropped? What will they do if they find the bomb?" they thought.

At the Big Donut Lars picked up the small bag that they'd found.

"That's not yours Lars" Sadie said.

"I know but this bag feels unusually heavy." He opened the bag only to find a Pistol in it.

"Holly heck! Why would Steven and Connie need this? What have the gems been teaching them?"

Sadie looked out the front windows. "Quick put it back Lars, they're coming!"

Lars put everything back in the bag and began to mop the floor to make it look like he hadn't done anything.

Steven and Connie walked in. "Hey thanks for telling us we left our bag. We'd been wondering where it went." Connie said.

"It felt awfully heavy for such a small bag. What have you guys been up to?" Lars asked.

Steven replied "Oh nothing. It just had something special we might need later."

Lars, not paying full attention to his mopping while he'd been talking to Steven, slipped and fell under a table. He tried to stand back up but hit his head on something under the table. He looked up only to find something weird stuck to the bottom of it.

"What? What is this?" Lars wondered.

Steven and Connie looked worried. They knew it was the bomb they'd planted earlier.

"Oh it's probably a big piece of gum. Nothing to worry about." Steven said. Lars pulled mysterious object off the bottom of the table

"Wait… is ..is this a bomb!?" Steven and Connie ran to him.

"Let me see it" Connie asked and she took the bomb and looked at it.

"What have you guys been doing?" Lars asked them.

"Is there something important you're hiding?" Sadie said.

Connie and Steven looked at each other for a moment.

"Let me try something" Steven pressed a few buttons and then handed it to Lars.

"What? I don't know what to do with it. Sadie call the police!" But before Sadie could Steven and Connie ran out the door. Then Lars noticed the bomb had started beeping.

"Sadie I think this might be.." BOOOOOMMMMM! The bomb exploded. Steven and Connie go behind a bench so nothing from the explosion would hit them. They looked over and saw that there wasn't much left of the Big Donut. They quickly ran away to escape the situation and so nobody would see them there.

Back at Steven's house, Amethyst was outside when she heard the explosion. She ran inside to tell the other Crystal Gems and they went to see what the trouble was. When the gems arrived at what was left of the Big Donut, Pearl asked

"What? This looks like something a homeworld gem would have done. Shouldn't your future vision have seen this coming Garnet?"

Garnet looked just a shocked as Pearl did and replied: "I.. I did but the chances of this happening seemed so unlikely that I didn't think it would happen."

"Does your future vision have any idea who could have done this?" Amethyst asked.

"I saw three possibilities. 1, Lars forgot about the donuts he was making and it started a fire which destroyed everything. 2, Onion broke a few things which caused a gas leak that caught fire. Or 3, Steven and Connie set a bomb in here." Garnet replied.

"It was probably the first one" Pearl said. "I'll call Steven and Connie with the new cellular phone they gave me."

Steven heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Steven, are you alright!? The Big Donut was just destroyed" Pearl replied.

"What!? I'm okay. Me and Connie were on our way home." Steven said.

"Okay the fire department has arrived. We'll be headed home soon." Pearl said.

"Okay we'll meet you there" Steven said and hung up. "We have to hurry. The gems found out about the explosion at the Big Donut and are heading home soon."

"Then let's go!" Connie replied. They quickly arrived home and went inside. They put one bomb in the kitchen, one by the warp pad, and one in the basement. They then went out the back door and found Greg's van. They new the gems would arrive soon so they got in Greg's van and drove it up to the lighthouse.

When they arrived they noticed two people sitting near the edge of the cliff. They could hear voices they recognized. It was Lapis and Peridot. Steven and Connie fused and began walking closer. Lapis and Peridot were hugging each other when they heard someone coming. They turned around and saw that it was Steveonnie. Lapis and Peridot immediately let go of each other to make it look like nothing between them was happening.

"AH! Wha... What are you doing up here so late at night Stevonnie?" Peridot asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Stevonnie replied.

"We.. were uh just leaving" Lapis said, looking for some way to escape the situation.

"Yes, Lapis and I will be going now bye!" Peridot said and quickly got up to leave. Lapis began flying off the cliff and Peridot had just passed Stevonnie when they heard a "click" noise. Peridot turned around to see Stevonnie pointing a gun at Lapis who was about to fly away.

"What? NO! Watch out Lapis!" Peridot yelled. But it was too late

"BANG!" Stevonnie fired at Lapis's gem, shattering her and all they could hear was Peridot's scream.

"NOOOO!" Peridot yelled and she ran towards Stevonnie to fight her.

Stevonnie turned around and fired at Peridot, "BANG!" Peridot's gem was shattered.

Stevonnie looked at the shattered gems and thought to herself/themselves about Peridot and Lapis. She then walked over to the edge of the cliff, to look at Beach City. She looked at the controller in her hand. She pressed the red button. A timer started counting down.

"This is it. This is how it ends" Stevonnie said to herself

Back in Beach City, everyone was about to close up their stores for the night. Onion was about to leave the arcade when he heard some beeping coming from the thing he'd stolen from Steven and Connie. Mayor Dewy was about to get in his car when he heard the same thing.

Steven's house- Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had just gotten home.

"Steven, Connie we're back." Pearl said but heard nothing.

"Steven? Is anyone home?" Amethyst yelled. She turned to Garnet and said. "Do you have any idea where they are Garnet. With your future vision"

"I don't… wait.. EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Garnet yelled

But it was too late. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The bombs in the house and all around Beach City began to explode. Stevonnie watched from the top of the cliff as the city was being destroyed.

"Finally, it's over. All the pain and suffering." Steven and Connie had ended it for everyone and they were about to end it for themselves. Stevonnie pulled out Rose's sword. Pointed it at herself.

"Goodbye cruel world." With those last words Stevonnie ended everything for herself. *Stab* Stevonnie falls back, bleeding, and with a pink sword through her.

Stevonnie had ended it for everyone in Beach City.

The End


End file.
